


You and me

by matsumototaka



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Cheesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Intercourse, Sweet, Tea, Visually Impaired Character, Winter, affectionate boys in love, alternative universe, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumototaka/pseuds/matsumototaka
Summary: “The crook between your shoulder and neck is my favorite place to be, when all else is cold, it smells like home.”Secluded from the rest of the world, two lovers find reassurance and home in each other.





	You and me

Ruki sighs at the screen of his phone, shutting it off. No calls. No messages. Nothing.

He shoves the device inside the pocket of his coat, keeping his hands there to protect them from the cold. The wintry wind bites at the skin of his face and he nuzzles against his fluffy scarf. His lover is silent beside him as they slowly make their way down the blocks that will bring them to their shared home.

It's been their routine for a long while now, Ruki meeting up with Kyo after he's finished work, accompanying him and grabbing some dinner together before heading home.

“You're quiet.”

A simple statement to which Ruki only shrugs with a 'hum', focusing his gaze on the glittery blanket of frozen ground, the white banks of snow lining the pavement. He makes sure to keep a slow pace today so that the other has a better chance of moving without falling on his ass on the icy streets—Kyo was quite steady on his feet, though. It was mostly Ruki being considerate for him, sometimes overly so.

Eventually they enter the park on their daily journey.

“Is there something on your mind?” His lover asks, voice gentle.

“Just having one of those days I suppose,” he replies, and just then he looses his own footing, slipping on a patch of frozen water with a startled gasp. Kyo is quick to grasp his arm to steady him. Follows the length of it once he's regained himself.

“You shouldn't keep your hands inside your pockets when it's this slippery.”

Ruki lets out another sigh, glumly staring at the thick snow unfurling before him, hugging the tree-trunks where it hasn't been plowed, “forgot my gloves.” He knows Kyo reads his mood in the tone of his voice and he doesn't even have the care to try to hide it, so he's not surprised when the sound of his cane tapping back and forth on the ground vanishes as the older halts beside him, head turning his way.

“What's with you today?”

Unable to not voice his feelings now that he was asked, even though he doesn't want to burden Kyo's heart and he feels bad for bringing it up again, his reply is little more than a whisper: “I just wish they'd call.”

Tired of the secresy and constant hiding from families and loved ones – about a year ago Ruki had come out to his parents, told them finally about his relationship with Kyo. At the time, the two of them had decided to take their relationship further and move in together and he'd been very excited about it. He'd been a fool for even hoping that they'd be happy for him, because not only was Kyo 14 years older – a too large age gap which they didn't approve of – they just couldn't accept that he'd chosen a man for his life partner. They had disowned him and cut all ties. He didn't even have a phone number to contact them by.

He tries to mask his miserable state with a sigh when the other reach out for him knowingly, bringing him against his body, brushing his lips to his brow. “I know.”

Closing his eyes from the world, Ruki takes a few deep breaths, allowing his arms to wrap around his lover for a few seconds, drawing comfort and strength in their embrace before stepping back from him in an effort to put a respectable distance between them, the snow crunching under the pressure of his boots. “We shouldn't... in public.”

“I want to comfort my boyfriend, who cares? Don't mind them. They don't matter.”

“Easy for you to say, you don't see their disapproving and disgusted looks.” He watches Kyo's lips stretch into a smile and he feels a spark of warmth spreading in his chest. He's always loved the way the other smiles, it makes him look soft and adorable; a stark contrast to how he had found the man back when they were little more than strangers. It seemed a lifetime ago that he had thought him hard and stuck-up before he got to know him. There's a bubbling urge to press himself against them, to feel the soft velvet texture and the taste of his lover's wet tongue, alas he restrains himself.

“Even if I did I wouldn't care.” Kyo's hand still on Ruki's coat tugs, insisitantly bringing them closer again and Ruki can't seem to find enough strength to resist. He can feel the familiar cologne on his lover's skin when he can't stop himself from nuzzling against the collar of his neck, weak in the knees just from the way he smells so good.

“The crook between your shoulder and neck is my favorite place to be, when all else is cold, it smells like home.” He keeps his tone low so that no passers-by can hear what is meant only for Kyo's ear, the smoky puff of his exhale hitting the bare skin there and he percieves the other shiver in response. He loves how eagerly Kyo reacts to him at the slightest ghost of a touch or the cheesiest of words. “The angry clouds, the penetrating rain, the scorching sun, the harsh winter breeze in the storm, my feet slip. Eyes, heaven bound; I fall. A shadow cross over my face, and there is you, my heart, pulling me into thy warmth. I seal my lips to thee.” He presses his lips in barely a kiss over his lover's pulse, feeling the arm around him tightening its hold just a little bit.

“Kiss me properly,” his low, intimate voice replies longingly, one hand gripping Ruki's coat and the other gripping his cane. But Ruki slips out of his half embrace once more, his feet stepping away, knowing the other will follow, smiling mischievously.

Indeed, soon enough, booted steps and the familiar sound of his cane catches up to him and he can easily read the amusement laced with a hint of disappointment in the man's voice without having to look at him. “You're too deliciously cute for your own good.”

He only laughs softly in response, his heart lighter.

Once home, Ruki disrobes with a shudder, relieved to be back. Winter might be his favourite season but the best part of it according to him was coming inside to get warm after strolling through the cold.

They lived in a thypical compact, japanse-styled apartment with a small livingroom slash bedroom and an adjoining little kitchen, a bathroom and balcony. It was all squares. Square-sized rooms, square-sized bed, tv, carpet, even the tiny couch was square-shaped and carried squared cushions, he'd thrown a big blanket over it and soft pillows in greens, blacks and off-white colors to make it more inviting. It was comfortable enough. It was home.

He places the bags containing this day's dinner in the fridge for later before turning the fauzet on in the sink to pour himself a glass of water before turning around, leaning back against the counter, watching Kyo silently counting the steps through the room as he makes towards their bed, sitting down cross legged on the covers, casually resting his weight on his arms.

Ruki almost aches to be near. No more eyes around, no more people. He can freely do whatever he wants.

“Tea?” He asks, going for the items needed to boil some water.

“Sure.”

Ruki prepares the beverage just the way his lover likes it: loose english breakfast tea with cream. His lover was an odd man in his tastes, he suspects he was british in a previous life, though he has to admit he's come to appreciate it himself over time.

He lets it simmer for a few minutes before taking out the tea diffuser, carrying the single mug to their sleeping nook, joining the other on the soft furniture. With some difficulty he climbs onto Kyo's lap, careful not to spill any hot drops, placing one leg on each side of the man's hips, he settles himself tightly aginst his lower body just a little suggestively. The closeness pretty awkward but Ruki didn't care, and Kyo shivered either from coldness or their proximity.

With his free hand Ruki gently ease Kyo's sunglasses off, revealing the cryztallised orbs he loved so much, placing them on the bedside table. “I brought you your tea,” he informs even though there's not really a need, guiding the mug to his outstretched hand, watching him with interest as the other blows at the drink before carefully bringing it to his lips. He casually rests his own hands on the older's waist, giving away the fact that he had failed to make one for himself also.

His lover sighs in delight and appreciation. “Thank you.”

He's tempted to steal the mug away, put it out of his way to replace it with himself. He doesn't cave in. Only continues following it with his gaze, observing as it is lifted to Kyo's mouth repeatedly for a few more sips, subconsiously licking the own lips at the sight.

“You're watching me.”

“I am.”

Kyo shifts his weight forward, locating Ruki's face with the hand not holding the mug.

Life with Kyo was intimate in every sense. The way that he was so attentive to Ruki's tone of voice, his choice of words or the unintelligible sounds he made. The way he would touch his body to let it tell him if he was tensed, or relaxed. Or touch his face to know exactly where he was, to read his expressions, or – and he suspected this was the main reason for his touches – because he simply wanted to feel him. At least he hoped his touches sprung from a need to feel him. He had never seen Kyo touch anyone else like that—which was probably just as well for that would've been inappropriate.

Emotions crash down for a moment, Ruki trembles slightly with an urge to fall apart. Sad over the fact that he was so easily cast away by his family. His longing to be comforted and held. His desire to be closer. To love and be loved—damn, he was really having a sensitive day. He swallows against the lump in his throat, his inner turmoil, refusing them to surface. Biting back the tears he don't want to shed, hoping to no avail that the other won't notice.

The rough hand on his cheek lightly caress the skin over his cheekbone, the only indication of Kyo's awareness, and he's grateful the other don't ask about it. He leans into the touch just a little bit, wanting more.

Kyo shugs some more of the tea down. “You put it aside, please. I don't think I can reach from here without spilling.”

Wordlessly, Ruki puts the mug away.

Upon facing the other again Kyo's hand finds back to his cheek. Ruki connects their forheads together, feeling the heat that radiates off the other where they aren't touching, as well as his calm, even breaths hitting his skin, sharing the same air in their close proximity. It is both lulling and making his stomach flutter.

“How was your day?” Ruki's words are merely a hot whispered breath.

“As usual. But I don't want to talk about work.” Kyo's words are heavy, the pad of his thumb locating his lips, resting the length of the finger against the corner of his mouth so that he can feel when they curl into a knowing smile.

Ruki knew well he didn't want to talk about work. He nuzzles the tip of his nose against Kyo's lightly. Playfully leaning in. Mouth hover a mere breath from Kyo's lips, delighting in the slight hitch of breath he gets in response as well as those almost unseeing eyes closing on instinct, anticipating the kiss that never happens as Ruki pulls back before they can touch, denying them both the pleasure of contact. But it was _oh so_ pleasurable also, to tease himself and the other.

He can't help but smile against his lover's finger, posing an innocent question. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don't want to talk.” Kyo's intimate whisper sends a spark of tingles through him.

Hands against Kyo's waist, Ruki sneaks a few fingers below the hem of his shirt, touching bare skin, watching attentivly Kyo's face, reading the longing in his features.

He knows what Kyo wants. He purses his lips, pressing them lightly against the slender digit before it shifts to rest beside his mouth as the older leans in with just the hint of a groan, sealing their lips in a kiss so soft he melts but also burns; wanting to dig his nails into him and never let go, he voices his approval with a moan, feeling Kyo's other hand tracing up over his clad chest and his breath pick up more speed from the gesture. As he knew it would do, Kyo's palm settles over the junction between collarbone and throat, his long fingers curling around his neck without adding pressure, that had become their thing early on. It makes him feel seen and cared for. Desired. And Kyo knew.

In the beginning of their relationship Ruki had doubted the other's feelings. He had feared that if he'd been able to see Ruki with his sight he would no longer find him pretty and desirable. In time he had rejected that fear. Realised that Kyo didn't need to see him clearly to know. That this went beyond the visual world and when he'd reached that knowledge he had surrendered, falling deeply and madly. They created a world of their own that he trusted in with all his heart, and there was no going back. Not then, not ever.

There could never be anyone else.

Ruki had never felt so real, so seen and appreciated as when he was with Kyo, and he knew the other felt the same. That's what made them unbreakable.

Kyo's tongue delicatly sweep over his bottom lip, the tip of the muscle poking lightly against the small crack between his lips and he opens up to him instantly, allowing their kiss to deepen. Pressing himself against his lover's strong torso when his sleek, hot muscle tasting of black tea and cream and Kyo, reach his oral taste buds, engaging his own in a loving play. He instantly comes alive.

Ever gentle, his lover buries his fingers in the wisps of his bleached hair, holding him in place as he keeps cherishing him with his mouth. He loves the combination of still being cold from the weather – and pressing himself against the hot, steady presence of his lover. Ruki holds on to him by the shoulders, basking in the taste and feel of him as the familiar, wonderful electretic sensations course through him. It doesn't matter how long they live, his desire and attachment for this man could never be sated.

“I love you,” is all he can say to express a feeling that can't actually be described in something as simple as words, as Kyo's mouth leaves his to bestow his jawline and neck with kisses and he feels the skin of his arms, his thighs and the area inbetween them, tingle and rush with blood. His cock hardening within the confinements of his clothing. Breathing heavily, Kyo sucks and bites and licks at the sensitive skin, marking him as his for that's what he was – truly and utterly _his_. Another moan pushes out of his chest. He's so weak. And light. And heavy. All at the same time.

Needing to feel his skin against Kyo's, Ruki pulls at the hem of his lover's shirt, bringing it over his head when Kyo's sweet tormenting of his neck cease for a moment long enough to do so. Admiring the now bared muscled chest with caresses, brushing against a nipple, the action making the other flinch lightly. He continues to play with the sensitive bud, lightly circling it with the tip of his finger before pinching it, making it hard, delighting in the earned groan deep in his lover's throat. His hand continues downward, feeling the taut abs, passing over the navel and hooking his fingers inside the waistband of his pants, grazing the hair there, and he catches sight of Kyo's face for the small moment that he leans back just a bit. His eyes cracking open, revealing part of his clouded eyes.

“Kyo, kiss me,” he whimpers. Shuddering, when his plea is granted. He tastes so good it hazes his mind.

Ruki throws his own shirt off next and Kyo's warm hands immediately flatten against him, mapping their way along the prickled outer organ covering his flesh as it is exposed to the chilly air. He shivers at the delicious sensations of hot and cold, needingly re-capturing and tangling with Kyo's eager tongue once more.

“You're so beautiful,” Kyo nuzzles against Ruki's neck so sweetly, making Ruki feel warm and fuzzy and hold on to him by the nape, his stomach fluttering. Kyo's tongue dart out, the tip licking it's way over his skin and up, lightly nibbling a pierced ear.

“Kyo.” A whine that tumbles out of him, birthed from a need simply to voice the other's name.

Kyo chuckles. Not in a laugh but an expression of adoration, intimately pressing their chests together, his hands caressing down Ruki's back and further, to the rounded shape of his butt, squeezing it, making him roll his hips in desire, causing their erections to rub together, the motion drawing a beautiful moan out of Kyo. One he feels flowing through his entire structure and coil in his cock.

They stay locked in the embrace. Cheasts heaving. Heart against heart. Full, swollen lips finding back to one another, softly nibbling and caressing, drawing sweet little sounds out of them. Kyo takes Ruki's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it, while his hands squeeze his buttcheeks apart, making him pant and roll his hips excitedly, searching for the pleasurable friction he needs but their pants rob away too much of the sensation.

He hears Kyo smile as he brings Ruki with him; lying them down on the bed so that Ruki's back rests against the bedsheets and his lover hovers above him, pecking his lips so gently he almost purrs, before moving down the length of his lean frame. Taking his time. Lips and hands wandering across his torso. Teasing his erect nipples with tongue and teeth. Leaving a wet trail of saliva as he kisses his way down his stomach, not leaving one inch unloved. Dipping the tip of his tongue in his belly button, making his cock jerk.

He's but a moaning, breathing mess under his ministrations by the time he finally unbuckles the belt of his pants. He lifts his hips up in aid. Once he's entirely naked the other man spreads his thighs apart and push them up against his torso, baring him completely to his touch. Being splayed so openly always gets him going. Calloused hands take in the soft skin of his thighs, moving over his hipjoints to his flat stomach and back over his legs, telling him by touch that he's beautiful. He automatically holds his breath a little when he touches him lower, reaching his most private parts as his fingers disappear between his cheeks. Kyo kiss his thigh while caressing the skin around his entrance teasingly, drawing a breathy moan out of him from the suggestive motion. Then, his hand move up, fondling his balls until finally...

He throws his head back with a moan stuck in his throat, instinctivly rolling his hips when Kyo grasps his pulsating flesh, lowering his head between his legs to lick along the shaft of his length to the sensitive area beneath the head. Ruki releases the breath he'd held in a shameless moan, feeling Kyo dip the tip of his tongue into his slit, tasting the pearl of moist that had gathered there with a satisfied noise, lapping at the head for a while to make him into a shivering mess, before closing his mouth around him. Hands holding his hips down securely when they try to push into his warmth in a bid for him to take in all of him. _More_.

He whines when Kyo's mouth slip away too soon, his cock gluing itself back against his stomach, tight and throbbing, begging for more attention. “Please, don't stop,” he pleads with him.

Ruki writhe and arch on the bed as Kyo gives his flesh a few tight strokes that makes him lose his wits, Kyo's breath fanning over his sensitive organ and Ruki can only grasp at the sheets when that amazing hand applies more pressure, feeling himself leak with arousal.

He bucks his hips needingly when Kyo's touch suddenly disappears again as the older retreats before leaning over him to get the tube of lube from it's regular place on the nightstand. Ruki shudders and his cock twitch between his legs when the other hovers above him to reach for the tube but not allowing his heat to touch any part of Ruki's body. He shudders from the tease and from the strong instinct to arch and reach up to mold his body with his. An instinct that he somehow manages to refrain from giving in to.

Kyo looks so hot and gorgeous over him. Ruki clench the sheats beneath him to keep from touching him. Two could play this game.

Ruki smirks. He conjures the huskiest voice he can produce, moaning from deep within his throat, convinced it will make Kyo falter and give in to him. “Hnnh, Kyo.”

It falls short.

Kyo acts as though he hasn't even heard him. _Prick_.

His pouting is short lived when Kyo sits back between his legs, dragging his hand along the length of his over-sensitive body. He tilts his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes, feeling every hair on him stand up. His hips push up without his consent as the hand draw closer and closer to his core. But disappointing him again when it runs past without touching it, going instead for his leg as Kyo positions himself between his thighs again, the torturous touch seemingly innocent, but Ruki wasn't fooled.

Kyo pauses for a moment as if he just realized he was still half dressed himself and gets up momentraily to rid himself of the disturbing clothing, revealing his own oh, so hard cock. Ruki licks his lips, itching to touch and taste him but it seems Kyo has no intention of allowing him the pleasure.

Kyo coats his fingers with lube. Touching Ruki's knees, spreading his legs further apart, knowing how much it turns Ruki on. A slick finger circle his entrance, teasing him before pushing in, the sensation burning a little but he likes it. His long finger easily locate his prostate, gently massaging the gland. It gets even better as Kyo leans down to take him into his mouth while continually massaging his most sensitive spot. Milking him into his mouth.

Kyo collects every drop of fluid that comes out of him with satisfied sounds and all Ruki can do is moan back, thrusting his hips inside his hot, wet cavern as Kyo finally lets him. He can't even produce any words to articulate how good it feels, tearing helplessly at sheets with one hand and burying the other in his lover's hair. He can easily come from this. Fucking Kyo's mouth while he milks him. It gives him such extreme pleasure and the most intense and enhanced orgasms. Always when they do this he nears his end too fast. He wants to enjoy it longer but his end rush towards him and he can't push it back, the stimulation forcing it upon him. It feels too good.

Kyo knows his body so well as to keep the moment short however. Drawing a frustrated mewl out of him when he stops, his cock slipping out of his mouth and the finger is removed. Kyo settles to lightly biting the insides of his thigh, ignoring Ruki's cry.

“Oh, please.”

Kyo waits a short while until pushing back in to only torture his most sensitive spot while leaving a few marks on his thigh. Tormenting him by not giving enough, refusing any other stimulation, only to purposely deny him altogether by avoiding his prostate too, moving the finger in and out of him without brushing it once.

Desperately, Ruki rises from his lying position, knowing his lover feels the space between their lips closing right before they clash. Kissing him deeply as the other fingers him. Drinking in every little sound Kyo makes.

Wanting to hear more of them he reaches for and curls his hand around the man's swollen flesh, pumping him in the way that leaves him shaky. Feeling the shape of his hard organ, the proud, full head. Gathering and smearing the precum, his hand glides easily up and down the length, satisfied when Kyo starts fucking into his hand. Ruki's mouth trail from Kyo's and to his ear, licking the shell and poking his tongue at the ear canal, enticing him to release more sinful sounds and push against him harder.

Despite the other's lustful moans, his hips jerking desperately into Ruki's hand – Kyo is gentle when he adds another finger, carefully exploring the inside of his body. Heedful of taking his time so that Ruki won't hurt. His gentleness drives him mad with affection and want.

Releasing a vulgar curse, Ruki's thumb dip into the slit of Kyo's cock, watching his face contort in pleasure. Listens to his sharp intake of breath, and the slicky sound of his own hand on his member as he keeps stroking him.

Kyo's movements grow unsteady. Shuddering, he adds a third finger. Moving them in and out of him, stretching his tight hole. His kisses sloppy and wet on Ruki's mouth. Impatient to penetrate him.

He feels a shiver of a thrill when Kyo yanks his hand away from him with a guttural groan. “Please,” Ruki moans right into the other's ear, biting and sucking the lobe to drive him mad with want. Smiling a victorious smile when his lover humps the silkiness of his ivory thigh.

Timbre husky, Kyo pushes Ruki back down on the bed with both hands, using the weight of his own body to trap him there, “you are so bad.”

Ruki whimpers at the emptiness from the loss of those fingers inside him. He arches up against the other's hips, rubbing their pulsating cocks together, sending delightful sparks through his nerve-system, legs wrapping around his back to show him how much he wants him. “I want you to fill me. I want to feel your big cock moving inside me.” He reaches between their bodies for Kyo's cock once more to push him over the brim. To make the man give him what he wants—needs.

With a beautiful hiss of breath Kyo swats his hand away, capture both his wrists and pin them above his head, leaning his face against Ruki's, the action sending a shockwave of desire through him.

“You're tormenting me- ah!” Kyo bites down on his bottomlip hard enough to be painful but in his state feels pleasurable.

Kyo's voice is strained, “I'd counter that if I still had my faculties within reach.”

Kyo rolls his hips against his then. “Oh god.” He can feel his wet need against his own. “You're so wet.”

He tilts his head back against the pillow when Kyo let his wrists go to support his own weight over Ruki, hastily lubing his already glistening cock and guiding himself to Ruki's entrance, panting for air, prodding the puckered hole with the head of his cock, slowly pushing himself inside, stretching him with his thick flesh. That first burning pressure is always uncomfortable but Ruki fast adjusts to the intrusion, welcoming it, finding so much pleasure in their carnal union.

“Fuck! You feel so good.” Kyo curses, burying himself deep inside, strained with the urge to push out and back into his tight heat engulfing him – refusing to because he doesn't want to hurt him or move before he's sure Ruki is ready.

Kyo's face is hidden against his shoulder. Ruki nibbles playfully the other's earlobe, making sure he picks up on the desire in his tone to render him unable to resist. “Move, baby.” And Kyo finally slides out halfway and then back in carefully. Ruki expresses his pleasure with a whimper right into that attentive ear, making him shiver and roll is hips again and then another time, slowly picking up a steady, soft pace, coating them both in a thin layer of sweat.

Kyo can't hold back for long from thrusting into him with more force, his control slipping, touching him deeper, caressing his inner walls as he slides in and out faster and Ruki can only clutch at his back, slipping and clawing at the moist skin.

Ruki is sure the neighbours can hear his screams through the wall when Kyo speeds up even more, pounding relentlessly into his welcoming body, but he can't help himself. He shakes, does his best to meet his lover's hips, chasing more of that friction. Kyo's lips linger close to his own, unable to kiss but wanting the contact, as he moves his hips faster and faster, pushing against Ruki's prostate repeatedly. He can only cry out helplessly, digging his nails into Kyo's bicep. He's completely overwhelmed, desperately bucking his hips, his cock trapped between their heated bodies, leaking. His balls tight. “Ah-, hhunh-, I can't!”

The wet sounds and slapping of skin on skin echoes between the walls of their home. He can barely hold it together. Wishes it didn't have to end so soon but is also desperately chasing his climax, embracing Kyo's stronger body with both legs and arms while gasping for air. It's impossible to hold back for long when his lover hits his sensitive spot dead on, bringing his end closer and closer.

Kyo feels so good. His big cock slamming into him, the weight of his body pushing him into the bed with the collision of his powerful thrusts, Ruki's own cock aching with the growing pressure as his orgasm builds up, his balls so tight. He needs to shoot his load so badly the pleasure was almost painful nearing his end. “Fuck-! I'm so close!”

Kyo rips his orgasm away just before it hits him by pulling out of him. He whines loudly in almost a scream, arching to rub his cock against his lower abdomen and bring him his release but Kyo is quick to move away.

“Aah, Kyo please! No!” He begs. His cock trembles, releasing just a few drops of cum.

His lover grabs his own member in his hand, slapping the tip of it against his hard balls before lowering it back to his gaping, clenching entrance, teasing himself by just penetrating the head, pulling it out and rubbing his cock against the skin between the inside of his thigh and his own painfully throbbing cock, before pushing the head back inside him. Vocalising his own pleasure but denying Ruki any. Making him cry in frustration. A teardrop slip from his eyelashes. He's so damn close. He needs just a little more friction to bring him over the edge.

“Please! I can't take-”

The words along with his breath hook and disrupt somewhere in his throat and he's just about to reach down for his cock when Kyo shoves his hard flesh back inside him, burying himself to his balls in one swift thrust. Ruki's eyes roll back into his head when the other picks up where he left off. Fucking him at a brutal pace. Ruki is so far gone he has no consciousness of any sounds he makes or anything at all – but that instant brushing against his prostate.

Panting, Kyo wraps his hand around Ruki's cock, giving it a few tight strokes in time with his thrusts and he completely loses it. Muscles quiver under the intense rush of his orgasm. Ruki release a high scream as wave after wave of contracting muscles brings him the most pleasurable feeling his body can produce. A generous amount of cum flowing out of him, spilling onto his lover's stomach as he rides out his orgasm, clenching around Kyo, bringing him with to share in his bliss.

Kyo let's go of him to catch himself as his own end hits him, his hips rocking brokenly, burying himself deep inside him, filling him with his warm release in a strangled cry. All Ruki can do is cling to the other man, feeling him twitching in his arms from uncontrolled spasms as he empties himself inside him.

Chest heaving, Kyo lies down beside him, not strong enough to hold himself above Ruki without putting all his weight on him. Rolling Ruki with him to lie on their sides, facing each other, the movement causing him to slip out of Ruki's body and he feels his warm fluids ooze out of him.

Pent up bodies relax, going limp, joying in the aftermath of the intimacy they'd just shared. Ruki loves this part as much as the act.

Post-orgasm Kyo is absolutely striking. Glistening with sweat and cum. Panting heavily. His hand finding back to Ruki's cheek, smiling a content smile he can't help but mirror. How lucky he was to have such a beautiful incredible man by his side. He kisses his hand tenderly and repeats the words he spoke earlier. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Kyo rests for a moment before leaning in, pressing a kiss to plump lips. His eyelids open. Pale eyes drifting one way and then the other, an unmistakable glint in them. “You're funny”

Ruki's eyebrows rise, “I'm funny? How so?”

“You care so much for social conventions outdoors, but you scream when we have sex so loud the entire building hears you.”

Ruki snorts. “Shut up. And you over-exaggerate, I don't scream loud enough for that.” He turns his head to hide his face against a fluffy pillow, hearing his lover snigger.

“I love hearing you scream in pleasure when you come. It makes me come.” The other adds shamelessly, his hand tucking away a few strands of hair sticking to his face.

“I blame you.”

“I don't mind. In fact, it means I've accomplished my mission in life.”

Ruki feigns ignorance because he wants Kyo to pamper him and express how much he loves him. “Your mission in life is making me scream? You're weird.”

“No. It's making you happy and feel good and fulfilled.”

“Cheesy dork,” Ruki leisurly caress the skin of his lover's chest, his collarbone, warmth spreading to his heart.

“You love it.”

Smiling, “yeah.”

Time passes with nothing but their breathing disrupting the silence as they ease into a calmer rhythm, hearts steadying their frantic thrumming, uncovered bodies cooling. Kyo pulls out a blanket from beneath him, throwing it casually over them both.

“Where are you?” He asks the way he does sometimes when he wants uki to tell him exactly where he is and so, Ruki happily snuggles up against him, curling one leg inbetween his lover's and holding him by the waist, tucking himself flush against his body.

“I'm right here. We're sticky.” He adds, to which his lover chuckles in agreement.

After a moment, Kyo asks, “do you want to talk? About anything?”

Ruki press a lingering kiss to his mouth, savoring it, grateful for his concern. “No.”

“Kiss me properly.” A whisper. Making his heart skip a beat. How could he deny him? Opening his mouth Ruki deepen the kiss, moaning quietly.

“You taste so good.”

“You didn't serve me tea purely out of the goodness of your heart did you?”

“Of course not.”

“I knew.”

He could fall asleep like this. Lulled by the other's presence, so close. The comforting warmth of him seeping into his bones. So reassuring, just because he was there. This was their little squarish corner of the universe. Dinner would have to wait, life and its troubles be pushed away. He had everything he needed in that moment. Nose nuzzling against nose, Ruki whispers,

“Here is where we are true. There's only you and me. In a world our own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a short, cringy piece of fiction by a person who's trying to figure out this whole writing thing. I hope it was a little enjoyable.


End file.
